


a bilingual beginning

by iwillstayalive



Series: In every language [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, coffee shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: you and your friend always sit at the table a couple down from mine and gossip in spanish, wich happens to be a language i'm currently learning. i’ve been eavesdropping to try and improve my listening comprehension and oh my god are you actually talking about how hot i am???





	a bilingual beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found this prompt and I just gotta write it. Taking advantage that Alberto and Harry have latino roots. I’m putting the translations next to the phrase in italics :) 
> 
> English is not my first language and kinda new writing, bare with me! comments and kudos are appreciated xox

Alec sat on a table by the window, the sun light illuminating the cozy coffee shop, giving it a warm aura by contrasting with it dark colors. It was still early in the afternoon and he just got out of class, so he thought it would be a good idea to go to the little coffee shop around the corner of his apartment and read a little. 

 

He got comfortable and pulled the book out of his bag,  _ Mr. Mercedes,  _ by Stephen King. It was not his usual genre, but he was trying to have variety and so far, this has not disappointed. 

 

Alec got lost on the pages, oblivious to the people around him, chatter being a background sound. He faintly heard chairs being pulled back, and a  _ sshh _ noise, but paid no mind. He was immersed in his book. 

 

“Yo te estoy diciendo, Sherwin, él es el amor de mi vida, aunque no lo sepa todavía. ¡Deja de voltearte como que estás en el exorcista! Dios, disimula” _ I’m telling you, Sherwin, he is the love of my life, even tho he doesn’t know it yet. Stop turning around like you’re on the exorcist! God, be smooth. _

  
  


Alec perked up at that. He looked up, and a few tables down, there were two guys talking in hushed tones. Or well, trying. One had brown hair, with a slightly crooked pair of glasses, smiling wide into the conversation he was having, gesturing with his hands, looking at him not so subtle.

 

The other guy... _ wow.  _ The sight of him took his breath away. He was gorgeous, with bronzed skin and hair tipped back, with some blonde highlights falling on his face. He probably looked like an idiot, staring with wide eyes at two strangers, and probably for too long, because the gorgeous one looked at his direction and hit the glasses guy for him to stop looking. 

 

“¡Te dije que disimuladamente! Mierda, seguro pensará que estamos locos. Me voy, no voy a pasar verguenza por estar andando contigo”  _  I told you to be smooth! Shit, now he must think we are crazy. I’m out of here, I won’t be embarrassed by hanging out with you. _

 

“Magnus, tranquilo, relajate. Wow, nunca pensé que ver a alguien lindo te pondría así”  _ Magnus, chill, relax. Wow, I never thought seeing someone cute would put you like this. _

 

“¿Alguien lindo? ¿Lindo? ¿Pero tú no estás viendo ese pedazo de hombre? Ese hombre es bello, hermoso, tiene unos ojos de muerte y probablemente piensa que estamos de remate por mirarlo desde lejos y hablando de él, así que sí, me voy porque nos sabes disimular”  _ Someone cute? Cute? Are you not seeing that piece of men? That man is gorgeous, beautiful, has eyes to die for and probably thinks we are crazy for staring at him from afar and talking about him, so yes, I’m leaving because you don’t know how to be smooth. _

  
  


Alec breath caught in his throat while still pretending to read. He was taking spanish classes at college, so he more or less was understanding the conversation they were having. Did the beautiful stranger just call him beautiful…?

 

Said strangers was gathering up his stuff and apparently ready to leave, so he gathered courage he didn’t know he had and he passed his table, blurted out while blushing furiously “Creo que eres hermoso también”.  _  I think you are beautiful too _

  
  


The beautiful stranger stopped in his tracks and stared at him wide eyed. “¿Nos podías entender?”  _ You could understand us? _

  
  


“Algo” _ Some _ Alec answered, still blushing and looking at him. The stranger covered his face with his hands, mumbling “This is embarrassing. Just pretend that didn’t happened please”

 

“Um” Alec pressed his right thumb to his left palm, a sign of anxiety showing up. “I rather not, If it’s okay. I’m Alec, and you have nothing to be embarrassed of”

 

The stranger removed his hands from his face and shot a look a his friend still on the table. “I do, that’s what I get for discussing cute strangers with Sherwin”

 

“It’s Simon!” his friend shouted.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” He turned back and stared at Alec. “Well, not so stranger anymore. Hi Alec, I’m Magnus” he gave him a little smile. He then looked at the door and then back at him, and put a pen and took a piece of napkin while scribbling something down. “I actually have to go, but text me, okay?”

 

“Yeah” Alec said a little breathlessly, not believing what was going on. The gorgeous stranger - _ Magnus,  _ his mind provided, gave him his number. “I will” he smiled shyly at him, then.

 

“Good” Magnus smiled at him and then turned around to leave, leaving a stunned Alec behind.

  
  


Later, Alec found himself texting Magnus.

 

ALEC: “Hey there, it’s Alec. 

From the coffee shop. 

The um, hermoso extraño _ ” beautiful strager. _

 

He got an answer a few minutes back.

 

MAGNUS: “Hola hermoso extraño ;) _” Hello beautiful stranger_

 

That spot by the window was his favorite spot now.

  
  
  
  



End file.
